


The Dinner Party

by CometEclipse



Series: Part of Your World [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari'elle and Cullen are stuck at a very boring dinner party and Cullen is falling asleep. That would be considered rude, so Ari'elle decides to take things into her own hands. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ari'elle Lavellan and Inquisitor Cullen Rutherford are the main characters in my completed story based on the fairy tale The Little Mermaid, called Part of Your World!
> 
> I posted this previously as an additional chapter in Part of Your World, but I decided that it needed to be on its own :)

Ari’elle knew Cullen was very close to falling asleep. His jaw was slack, linked fingers loose, his shoulders slumped and his head nodded occasionally. Unfortunately for them all, their host was a pompous windbag who was as equally oblivious as he was clueless to the ways of the real world.

“I know you are the Inquisitor, Rutherford,” The Arl droned on, the monotonous way he spoke making several of the guests around the table zone out completely. “I just don’t see why you need to have an army now. Corypheus is dead, the Breach closed.”

Normally, Ari’elle might have protested such talk, and she knew Cullen would have as well. But this man had a particular talent of talking and not expecting a reply. And sure enough, he started right back up again. It was as if everything was rhetorical, no need for an answer. Just the occasional nod or murmur. Any attempt to get a word in edgewise, and he would bowl right over you. They had been at the table for more than an hour after dinner already, just listening to him speak.

But apparently they were supposed to make nice with him, so no one was interrupting him. Josephine’s strict instructions in the letter she had sent them while traveling through Ferelden. So here she and Cullen were, sitting side by side, with a table full of strangers.

“Why, when I was out at the Rift,” The Arl continued. Cullen’s eyes closed once more. Ari’elle didn’t think that falling asleep during a dinner party would be classified as very respectful. Under the table she slipped a hand onto Cullen’s thigh, giving him a gentle pinch to wake up.

Cullen’s eyes flew open, and he straightened. His sleepy eyes looked to her, a plea in their depths. Ari’elle bit her vallaslin on her lip and looked away before she laughed. There was nothing she could do about it.

A slow, naughty thought dawned on her. Well, there was one way she could keep him awake… if she were brave enough. Just the thought sent heat flooding through her, and she shifted slightly on her chair. She peeked at Cullen beneath her lashes, saw that his eyes were already closing again.

Ari’elle licked her lips and looked around the table. Everyone was as glazed and mostly asleep as Cullen was, no one paying any attention. Her heart pounded harder as another forbidden thrill curled in her core.

Biting her lip, Ari’elle snuck her hand back to Cullen’s thigh. Lightly, she rested there for a moment. After a pause to gather her courage, she slowly started to trail her fingers down towards his knee. When she couldn’t reach forward anymore, she dragged them back upwards, slipping her hand to the inside of his thigh.

Beside her Cullen jerked, then held himself very still. Ari’elle couldn’t look at him, was sure that if she did her face would give her away. On the table, Cullen’s hands tightened in their clasp, and Ari’elle froze her progression. They both didn’t breathe for a long minute, but Ari’elle swore that he had to hear her heartbeat.

Their host took a swig of wine and launched into another story. Cullen relaxed once more, but she knew that she had is attention now.

She moved so her hand was now flush against his inner thigh. For a long time, she kept her hand there, not moving, just enjoying the warmth and hardness of the delicious muscles she knew so well. As she had hoped, within a few more minutes Cullen was right back where he had been before, nodding off.

Ari’elle bit her lip to prevent the husky laugh that simmered in her chest from escaping. Abruptly she started to slowly massage him, and Cullen jerked awake once more. She lightly moved her fingers, circling her hand, keeping the pressure soft and staying in the same spot. As slowly as she could, she gradually moved further up his leg, reaching more sensitive areas. She heard Cullen swallow and release a shaky little breath, then he opened his legs more.

Ari’elle went damp between her thighs, couldn’t help but shift and her hand tighten around his firm muscle. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She and Cullen sometimes had been a little... careless with where they had been intimate before, she admitted, but nowhere near so risky. And here he was encouraging it.

She struggled to keep her breathing calm as she inched the last little bit upwards. The side of her hand brushed against his hardening cock, both of them freezing again. He was only half hard, but she knew she could change that quickly.

Keeping her hand in place, Ari’elle applied firmer pressure to her massage, making sure her hand brushed his cock with each caress. The dress slacks he wore were soft beneath her fingers, offering little barrier between his skin and her fingers. Heat rose, radiating, and she knew his cock was lengthening, and she felt her own temperature boiling higher.

Each brush of her hand caused Cullen to harden more until she felt that he was completely stiffened. Cullen rolled his hips slightly, a slight noise escaping his clenched teeth. Ari’elle kept her lips pressed together and carefully moved her hand so she was cupping him completely. So deliciously hard. Her amazing Cullen.

His slacks were loose, but not enough to comfortably house his erection. His cock seemed to be almost trapped… she obviously needed to help the poor man out.

Her fingertips massaged against his balls, a purr almost leaving her as Cullen stopped breathing. She nimbly worked at his wonderful length and the smalls he wore, and within moments his cock lay hard against his thigh. Perfectly positioned for her.

Cullen’s knuckles were white as his hands grasped each other, body now tense. Their host continued to stick with his monologue, something that suited her just fine. Everyone was just as asleep as before. It was as if the two of them were in their own little world.

Ari’elle played her fingers down his length, exploring Cullen’s hard cock as if she hadn’t in a while. She traced up towards the flared head, fingertips feeling along the ridge before she circled around the top. Then she repeated it back down, keeping her touch light and teasing.

Cullen’s mouth opened, his breathing deep and slow as he tried to hide his reaction. Ari’elle allowed herself a little peek at him from the corner of her eye. He still lounged against the back of his chair, trying to maintain the same look as before. But now he was stiff, just as stiff as the cock in her hand. A light pink rode high on his cheekbones, gorgeous eyes trained on some object against the wall. He looked almost as perfectly polished and handsome as he had been when they first came to dinner. A dark hunger speared her; only she knew that the handsome prince was being secretly ravished.

With that thought, Ari’elle finally fitted her hand completely over his shaft, her fingers wrapping around him. The silky trousers allowed her to keep his cock pressed against his leg and also be able to touch the rest of him. She pumped her hand firmly, and Cullen’s hips went to, involuntarily thrusting. A tiny little noise escaped from the back of his throat and his thighs tensed as he froze. Ari’elle didn’t though. She kept up her movements as best she could, using her wrist more than her arm. She didn’t want to reveal what she was doing to the Inquisitor under the tablecloth.

She picked up her pace a little bit, getting lost in the erotic feel, the seductive headiness of working her man. Her hand was at the tip when she heard “Inquisitor?” Their host looked at Cullen.

Ari’elle froze, heat hitting her face. Cullen jumped, “Pardon?” His voice came out husky, rough, familiar. Ari’elle’s nipples tightened against the bodice of her gown, her panties dampening more. Cullen always spoke dirty to her in that exact tone of voice.

“I was asking if you agreed with me.” The Arl looked a trifle condescending that Cullen had to ask, but his arrogance didn’t allow him to consider the fact that Cullen might not have heard a word he had said.

Cullen grabbed his goblet of wine and tossed back a gulp, his hands shaking just slightly. He cleared his throat and licked his lips once before taking a deep breath. “Yes, Arl.” Cullen parted his lips to speak again, and another wicked idea grabbed Ari’elle. “I-“ Ari’elle squeezed his cock while her thumb played rapidly with the sensitive spot on the underside the head. A choked groan burst from Cullen’s lips, his hips surging and his cock jerked greedily in her hand. Cullen covered his sexy groan with a cough, and quickly rushed out. “I do agree.”

Their host nodded, satisfied with his own wisdom and completely unaware of Cullen’s slip, and then went back to his self-absorption.

As soon as he did, Ari’elle moved her hand again, going faster, dying for Cullen. His hips moved slightly, but he didn’t allow himself too much, desperately trying to hide what they were doing. The immaculate table displays were blurred in front of Ari’elle's unfocused eyes now, not paying any attention to what was going on around them. She only heard Cullen’s struggling breaths, her racing heartbeats.

Her ability to stroke him was hindered by the way she had to hold her arm, rotating only her wrist. She wished she could go faster and harder, the way Cullen liked it, but she couldn’t do anything more than what she was doing at the moment.

One of Cullen’s hands dropped from the table and fitted over her own. She paused, thinking he was stopping her. Instead he tightened his hand over her and his cock and started to move her hand faster.

Ari’elle’s slammed her eyes shut, clenching her thighs and rocking her hips. Creator’s, she was so fucking close to climaxing herself, and he hadn’t even touched more than her hand. Could someone come just from being so aroused? The fact that he was so into it that he was helping her jerk him off in a room full of people? She was boiling over. If only she could just move a little more.

Cullen’s shaft pulsed constantly beneath her fingers, and he was as into the stroking movements as she was. His lips were now closed, breath sawing in and out of his flared nostrils. Ari’elle knew what he would look like right now; sweat on his brow, hair damp, chest heaving, a focused intensity on his face. So close to coming, he was so close. She slipped her hand away, and Cullen kept up the pumping. For a moment she savored the mental picture of Cullen working himself, before she dipped to his balls and gave them a tug.

Cullen hissed in a breath, his whole body surging. His hand clamped around his sensitive head, holding perfectly still. Ari’elle was right there with him, knowing just how she had affected him. If either one of them moved, Cullen was going to come. In front of everyone. Creators, that should not be as hot as it was.

Hours passed as they were statues, the hazy drone of a voice barely part of her awareness. Told her just enough that they weren’t discovered. Ari’elle felt Cullen’s cock twitch repeatedly, begging for stimulation, completion. She didn’t give it to him. Cullen was a furnace at her side, and she felt the heat radiating down at her core, liquid leaking from between her squeezed together thighs. Her panties were soaked through.

Cullen finally released himself and grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together and holding onto her so tightly it was almost bruising. She couldn’t complain. She could feel the way he was barely holding himself in check. With a graceless move, Cullen stood and pulled her up with him. He immediately positioned her before him, hiding his straining erection from the table.

“Excuse us,” his affected voice rumbled from his chest, “Ari’elle needs to sleep.”

Their host gaped at them and sputtered. Cullen didn’t wait for him to get his bearings, instead he bowed slightly. Ari’elle stumbled out a fly curtsy, and then the two of them practically ran out the door.

Once in the hallway, Cullen headed to a small, little used door, Ari’elle running with his purposeful strides, anticipation making her pant. She licked her lips and looked down at his straining erection. Oh Creators, she groaned helplessly. His hard cock was obvious against the grey trousers, a darker damp spot where pre-come had leaked from him due to their exertions. She went weak at the knees, almost falling. Her mouth watered for a taste, but she was too impatient. She needed him inside her.

Cullen ripped open the door and took a fraction of a second to make sure it was empty. Finding it so, he pulled her in, and then shut the door with her body.

Their breaths were ragged and frantic in the small room as Cullen lifted her from the floor, both of them shoving at her skirts, at his trousers. “Hurry,” she moaned, pulling one leg from her panties, arching off the door and wrapping her legs around his waist. Cullen finally freed the laces just enough to spring his cock free. With one last positioning, he finally sank his cock inside her dripping heat.

They both shouted, pleasure arching from her toes to her head and spiraling to where Cullen pounded into her. They were both so close, so ready, neither needed any slowness. Desire and need rode them both. Ari’elle using the door to drop on him more firmly, meeting his thrusts with broken cries as their rapid thrusts spun them out of control.

Cullen yanked down the bodice of her dress, her breasts popping free with the noise of stitches ripping. Ari’elle arched her back, watched as Cullen’s darkened honey gaze greedily took in the way they bounced with his hard thrusts. “Ari, My Temptress,” he groaned, dropping his head to her ear. “You were… are… fuck. Can’t think.” She shivered, feeling herself burn brighter, his thrusts growing more out of control. “I’m going to devour you,” he growled, and sucked hard at the sensitive point of her ears.

It was the last straw for Ari’elle, and she snapped. Cullen clamped a hand over her mouth, cutting off her scream as she threw her head back and came. Through the haze of shooting stars and intense pleasure, she felt Cullen stiffen, his hips freeze for a second as she clenched around his throbbing cock. Then he came as well, out of control as he pounded his releases into her, whispering brokenly against her ear.

Languidly, Ari’elle rose from her bliss, moaning each time Cullen would flex his hips up. He knew how sensitive she was after coming, knew what it did to her. Ari’elle threaded her fingers through his damp golden curls and lifted his head up. They smiled slowly at each other, pleasured looks identical. “I love you,” Ari’elle breathed and kissed him, their lips clinging to each other, her tongue twining with his and then licking at his scar. She gasped as he surged into her again, pressing against her sensitive clit. Cullen chuckled darkly, satisfaction evident in every masculine line of his face and body.

A door opened somewhere in the hall, voices filling the space outside. They both stilled; the dinner party was finally breaking up, everyone heading to sleep. Against the door, Ari’elle could hear as people came closer, leisurely headed for the stairway that led to the bedrooms.

A very devious look crossed Cullen’s face. He pulled his half-hard cock from her and slowly lowered her down to her feet. Keeping their eyes locked, Cullen sank to his knees, gathering her skirts up. “I think it’s your turn, love.” He licked his lips seductively and wedged his big shoulders between her shaking thighs. “Don’t let anyone know, right?”

Ari’elle’s head thudded back against the door, a moan muffled against the back of her hand as she bit down on her vallaslin. With just a door hiding them, Cullen tortured her just as she had tortured him.

It was very late indeed before they made it up to a bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me over on [ my Tumblr! ](https://cometeclipsewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
